I'm Sorry
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: "Hinata ..." Nama itu terucap, Sasuke berbicara dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari kalau dibelakang berdiri seorang gadis yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. sequel dari You're Promise


I'm Sorry

Pairing: Sasuhina, Sasukarin

Gendre: Romance, Hurt comfort

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: bagi yang gak suka ama angst ato sad ending, mending gak usah dibaca. gui gui gak mau ada yang benci gui gui hanya karena gui gui senang menulis sad ending.

Summary: Pria itu pulang, kembali ke negara asalnya. Dia akan memenuhi semua janji yang pernah diucapkannya dan menunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak lagi memikirkan si gadis yang sudah pantas disebut 'mantan' tersebut.

Special fic for Scarlet,Chibi beary, Akari-chan, andLili purple Lily. Makasih udah menyempatkan diri kalian buat ngereview fic 'Youre Promise' gui gui! :D

Gui gui bikin summary aja jelek gitu apalagi ceritanya. Tapi, emm ... selamat membaca minna! :

**Gui gui M.I.T**

"Kau bodoh Sasuke_-kun,_ kau bodoh!" Suara Sakura yang memarahinya masih terdengar begitu segar di ingatannya.

"Semuanya salahmu, kau membuat Hinata meninggalkan kami lagi, hiks ... hiks ..." Dan suara kecewa dari Ino ikut terngiang kembali dalam benaknya.

Hyuga Hinata pergi selamanya, meninggalkan semua orang yang mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Ini tidak benar, kan? Hinata!" Teriakan itu menggema, memecah keheningan tempat pemakaman di sore hari. Matahari senja hampir saja tenggelam dan pria yang sejak pagi sudah berada didepan salah satu makam yang masih baru itu masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Brukk ..._

Sasuke, pria dengan penampilan acak-acakan tersebut jatuh terduduk tidak berdaya, air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah sekalipun dibiarkannya keluar kini tidak bisa lagi tertahankan. Butiran-butiran cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya, semakin menambah kesan lusuh untuk penampilan seorang anak putra pengusaha terkenal itu.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk mendekati batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Memeluk batu dingin itu dan kembali menangis.

"Hinata, maafkan aku! Hei, bangunlah _Neechan_ ... jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku!" Pria itu memohon, mengiba pada Sang kuasa agar mengabulkan doanya.

"Hei, kau tahu?" Seperti orang gila, pria tujuh belas tahun itu berbicara sendiri sambil membelai permukaan batu nisan yang dipeluknya.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku sudah berfikir buruk padamu. Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang, kau tidak pernah menjawab telpon dariku, tidak pernah membalas sms dariku. Semua cara yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghubungimu tidak berhasil, dan aku menyerah. Aku berfikir kau telah berpaling dariku, sayang ..." Pria itu bercerita, mengenang lagi saat-saat dimana dia berusaha untuk menghubungi sang pujaan hatinya.

_Tuuttt ..._

"_Ckk..." Pria itu mengeram kesal, mencoba lagi menelpon nomor ponsel kekasihnya dan kembali berharap._

"_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang ..."_

"_Argghhh!"_

_Brakkk ..._

_Ponsel malang itu terlembar ke dinding, menjadi bahan pelampiasan dari amarah yang sejak tadi terus ditahan Sasuke. Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangannya di Amerika, dan sejak saat itu tidak pernah ada kabar dari Hinata, gadis itu seakan-akan menghindar, nomor telponnya tidak aktif dan Facebooknya juga tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah dibuka lagi._

"_Kau kenapa Hinata?" Pertanyaan itu terus bermain, memenuhi pikiran si bungsu Uchiha tersebut._

"Eemm ... kalau aku tidak menjawab pesanmu dan tidak mengangkat telepon darimu, itu berarti aku sudah punya pria lain yang akan menggantikan posisimu!"

_Kata-kata Hinata beberapa waktu lalu terngiang kembali dipikirannya, membuat mau tidak mau pikiran buruk itu pun hadir. Hinata sudah berpaling darinya ..._

"_Kau tega, Neechan!"_

Sasuke menghapus air matanya, menatap batu nisan tersebut dan mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Hinata, apa ini benar-benar adalah kesalahan dariku?" Pertanyaan itu hadir, membuat rasa sesal kembali menghantuinya.

"_Sasuke-kun ... aku merindukanmu!"_

Kata-kata indah dari Hinata itu terulang kembali, Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat jawaban yang kemarin diucapkannya.

"_Kau merindukanku? Kalau kau rindu kenapa selama dua tahun ini kau menghilang. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak heh? Sudah tergoda dengan pria lain yang lebih kaya dan tampan heh?"_

Udara terenggut dengan paksa, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali semakin bertambah menyakitkan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Hinata ... Sangat-sangat merindukanku hingga aku bisa jadi gila karenanya ..."

"_S-Sasuke-kun, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? K-kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku ..."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, yang aku peduli hanya hanya sikapmu yang begitu mengecewakanku. Hinata!" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu lebih lama._

"_Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu!"_

"_Heh, pura-pura lugu heh! Dua tahun yang lalu aku terpaksa harus pindah ke Amerika, kita berjanji untuk selalu menjaga hubungan. Selalu berkomunikasi dan memberi kabar. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Heh. Kemana saja kau dua tahun ini? Puas selingkuh dengan anak teknik?"_

"Hinata!" Teriakan kembali menggema, bertepatan dengan hilangnya sang surya kembali kembali keperaduannya. Cahaya hilang dan tergantikan oleh kegelapan malam, dan pria kasihan itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya deruan nafas pelan yang terdengar, Sasuke tertidur dengan tubuh yang masih memeluk batu nisan kekasihnya.

_Bisa dilihatnya cahaya yang terpantul di mata gadis itu menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum dalam diam, mengerti bahwa kakak kelas paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya tersebut pasti sudah terpikat dengan pesonanya._

"_Kau terpesona denganku, he? Neechan?" Pria itu sengaja menggoda, ingin melihat semburat merah yang akan muncul setiap kali dia menggoda gadis itu._

"_Eee? Ano ... t-tidak, aku tidak terpesona sama sekali, t-tidak!" Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya agar kebohongannya sedikit tersamarkan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum geli,pria lima belas tahun itu sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lucu sang kakak kelas. Hinata langsung terdiam, terpaku dengan wajah memerah yang menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Kau mencintaiku, neechan?"_

"_Eee? T-Ti ... eh, i-iy ..."_

"_Hn?" Sasuke semakin mendekat dan membuat Hinata harus menahan nafasnya._

"_S-Sasuke ... T-Terlalu d-d ..."_

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sasuke menggoda._

"_Ano ..."_

"_Oi Teme!"_

_Gubrak ..._

_Sasuke langsung terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan cara tidak elit akibat dorongan kuat dari Hinata._

"_Kyaaa,g-gomennasai!" _

"_Grrr ..."Pria yang masih belum bangkit tersebut menoleh kebelakang, menatap garang teman sekelasnya yang sedang merangkul seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut uniknya._

"_Hua ha ha ha ha ha ha Teme, apa yang terjadi padamu? Hua ha a ha hah aha ha!" Dengan wajah tidak berdosa Pria pirang yang berteriak tadi langsung tertawa, tidak tahan dengan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya._

"_Kubunuh kau, Dobe ..." gumam Sasuke geram._

"_Hinata, ayo pulang!" Kali ini terdengar suara Sakura. Gadis yang masih dirangkul oleh kekasihnya tersebut melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan Sasuke, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata."_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"Hinata ..." Nama itu terucap, Sasuke berbicara dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari kalau dibelakang berdiri seorang gadis yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ..." Gumam gadis tidak kasat mata yang sedari tadi ikut menangis bersama kekasihnya.

"Hiks ... aku ingin hidup lagi ..."

_Owari ..._

Bingung gak ama fic ini?

Hahahahahahaha, maaf deh kalo bikin bingung ya? Hm ... gimana teman-teman? Dengan begini gak perlu sekuel lagi kan?

Yosh, makasih banget udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk meluangkan waktu membaca fic aneh buatan seorang gui gui. Makasih! RnR ya?


End file.
